Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki:About
Hi there and welcome to the , the Internet site that everyone can edit and share their knowledge about the series. Could you please that your time by reading the section at here when you start with editing. We wanna have this wikia extremely organize and having clean articles. So could you take your time and read all of it, we very appreciate it. *'Started:' May 21th, 2010 *'Name:' Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki *'Founder:' Cococrash11 *'Main Language:' English *'URL:' http://nurarihyonnomago.wikia.com *'Affiliates:' Nurarihyon no Mago Fanfiction *'Background Creator (Clouds) :' FanOfManyAnime *'Background Creator (Current):' Wikia Content Team Goal We wanna become the best source of all wikia and we cannot do it without your help, share knowledge and help out with many kinds of articles. We are trying to get things organize on the moment. Another goal that we must gonna achieve is in 2012, we wanna have over 1,000 articles about this series. Mission Our main mission is to become the best source of information. This is an independent, non-profit site whose mission is to work to store all the information related to the Nurarihyon no Mago universe, about characters, news, places etc. Policy At this wikia we got a policy about our standards from the contributers, what the contributers can do and all. But most of the contributers ignore any rules and starts editing and makes a lot of blunders. Evenly if the admins still warns them, they don't react and continue with editing that doesn't make no any sense or acting all a contributer with high knowledge because you come from Japan. But can you first read the policy about our standards for this wikia if you help us to make it the biggest source in the world. But here are some important things: Uploading Images Uploading images is very important for this wikia, that can make our wikia feel, giving more information about something for the reader. But there are also major standards for uploading images at this wikia. such as: uploading photo's with abracadabra title: (kjghjhrfgh46895.jpg.png), please do that NOT!!! and evenly uploading fan images!! Please do not do the things of those two, you will get three warnings but if you keep ignoring it, then you will be banned for a long time. Fan Art & Fan Fiction Are you fan of creating Nurarihyon no Mago fanfiction our uploading fan art, then you can go at here. But on this wikia it is forbidden because it can confuse a reader that is new for the series and wanna give it a try or for an advanced reader. So please do the two thing at here. Vandalism & Language Vandalism is an big problem on any wikias and known is that vandalisms always enjoys it when they gets banned, but the information on any kinds of wikia is a sign of hard work. If you remove the content of pages, inserting false information putting sexual information for that character, then you will be banned. Also what is now new on this wikia: making your own will by ignoring the wikia standards. OK guys, please do not feel great that you're born in Japan and the kanji at here sucks, I know that most of the Japanese kanji's having a lot of meanings and I can doubt about it if you are really a Japanese if you remove it and claims that it is wrong. And about the language, this wikia only accepts two kinds of languages, and those ones are: British-English and American-English. I hope that you read them all, and we're verry appriciate it for your concept. All what I left to say is: HAPPY EDITING!! Category:Nurarihyon no Mago